Hayden Jenner
Hayden Jenner is a 17-year-old human 0.4. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Hayden Joshua Jenner was born on August 27, 1996, to Cassandra Patterson-Jenner and Garrett Jenner. Cassandra and Garrett met via a man they both were good friends with, and the more time they spent together, the more they began to like each other. Garrett decided to propose to Cassandra, and she accepted with much joy. They got married on the beach in Miami, and both agreed this was where they wanted to spend the rest of their lives. Two years after the marriage, Cassandra learned she was pregnant with Hayden. Garrett was super happy they would be having kids, and nine months later, Hayden was born. Seventeen months after Hayden was born, Cassandra gave birth to his younger twin siblings, Anna and Andrew. Hayden spent a lot of time around his parents, and Cassandra and Garrett would constantly brag about their children to their friends. Hayden's favorite place in the whole world was the beach, and he'd spend hours there, never wanting to leave. He got along well with his twin sibilings, but he often was a third wheel between the two, which he learned to accept. In school, Hayden was easily accepted by the other guys, and was seen as a very carefree, funny guy by his classmates. Hayden became good friends with these two guys named Isaac and Victor. They hung out all the time, and often went to the beach together. They remained friends until they were in sixth grade, when Isaac had to move to Italy. Hayden got his first girlfriend when he was thirteen, and he dated her for eleven months before being dumped by her. It took him a while to get over, but he soon healed from the heartbreak, with the help of his friends. Unfortunatley, a year after he broke up for the first time, Garrett's job required him moving to Los Angeles, California. Hayden was torn by this move, and had an extremely hard time fitting in with the other kids in Los Angeles. The only person that really took him in was a girl named Marlene. Hayden had a crush on Marlene, but he did not realize she liked him back. When he finally got the courage to ask her out, though, she'd been asked out by another guy she had a crush on. Angry, he tried as hard as possible to get any real friends, but nobody accepted him. His grades were okay, but he was friendless his entire freshman year. During his sophomore and junior year, he took in the fact that he had no friends, and instead, spent his time alone, locked in his bedroom. He played computer games rather than going surfing, and refused to talk to the other kids. Finally, the summer before his senior year, the tough gang of Los Angeles approached Hayden, offering to make him a part of his group. He hesitantly accepted, and they took him to a bar, offering him a drink that had a knockout drug in it. He drank it, and passed out. During the time he'd passed out, the tough guys had tied him up, throwing him into an abandoned room. Just then, the upgrade hit, and all the of tough guys froze. Hayden woke up, confused at what had happened to him and where he was. He struggled to get the tough guys' attention, but they wouldn't respond. Thankfully, he was discovered by Brad Winston, who also had not been affected by the upgrade either. Brad helped untie Hayden, and they became allies. During the time the 1.0 were frozen, Brad and Hayden discovered Adrienne Phelps, who'd been under hypnosis when the upgrade hit, but had woken up now. Just then, the 1.0 started moving again, which relieved Hayden, Brad, and Adrienne. Adrienne noticed one of her friends nearby, and tried to talk to her, but her friend seemed to treat her differently. Adrienne was offended by her friend, and decided she would stay with Brad and Hayden. They then discovered Cody Shavelson, who had also been hypnotized when the upgrade hit, and Astrid McKay, who'd been in a coma. Cody and Astrid happily agreed to stay with Hayden, Adrienne, and Brad, as they were both terrified. Moments after that, all of the 1.0 that lived in Los Angeles approached the five, and a man named Luke Shavelson, Cody's father, had weird strings all over her hand. When Luke reached his hand out to the man to his right, that man also grew those strings on his hands. The five 0.4 ran away from the 1.0, and Hayden suggested hiding in the abandoned building he'd woken up in. Once they got there, Jeannine Gillings, the woman that had hypnotized Adrienne, was waiting for them. She explained what had happened to humanity, and who was behind it. Hayden was confused and scared by this truth, but he kept quiet and comforted Astrid, who wasn't have an easy time processing this new information. The five 0.4 slept in this abandoned building, before waking up to see that everything Jeannine Gillings had said was true. The 1.0 had forgotten that they were ever there, and they were unable to contact with them. Hayden made his way home with Cody's help, and found that all of his stuff had been thrown in his front yard. He was devastated by this, but chose to keep a few of the things that his family had gotten rid of. Hayden and the other 0.4 decided they would stay in the abandoned building for a week, before beginning to travel. They are currently still there. Personality Hayden used to be a very carefree, funny guy to be around, and he had a lot of friends. Unfortunately, when he moved to Los Angeles, he became very cold, and tended to keep to himself. He is extremely tough, and loyal to his fellow 0.4, as he does not trust the 1.0, and anything they do. He would do anything for them, as they are the only family he has left. Appearance Hayden has light brown hair, sometimes in his face, and brown eyes. He is tall, being 6'1. He normally wears jeans. Alliances *Adrienne Phelps *Astrid McKay *Cody Shavelson *Brad Winston Enemies *The 1.0 Abilities/Traits *Hayden is a 0.4. *Hayden was not affected by the upgrade. *None of the 1.0 know Hayden existed. *Hayden was under the influence of a knockout drug when the upgrade hit. *Hayden is extremely strong. *Hayden is very loyal to his fellow 0.4. *Hayden does not trust the 1.0. *Hayden is very tough. *Hayden tends to keep to himself. *Hayden normally wears jeans. Gallery Hayden02.jpg Hayden03.gif Hayden04.jpg Hayden05.jpg Hayden06.gif Hayden07.jpg Hayden08.jpg Hayden09.jpg Hayden10.gif Hayden11.gif Hayden12.gif Hayden13.gif Category:Human 0.4 Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Seventeen Category:American Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Located in California